


Fuck me!!

by m1tsuba



Category: the barnyard
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Piss, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1tsuba/pseuds/m1tsuba
Summary: just a shit ton of toshiyuki yasushi (my oc) x biggie cheese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Toshiyuki tentatively tried on a couple different outfits. Biggie always said he enjoyed he enjoyed his.. odd areas.. so he wanted to pick something that would define his chest and... well.. ass. Eventually he settled on his usual sweater - his chest didn’t stand out that much anyhow - and a skirt. Thankful for the pockets in his sweater, he reached out for his wallet and slipped it into them.  
Toshiyuki and Biggie had decided to meet at a boba cafe that they frequented. There was hardly ever a lot of people - it was a mistery to both of them how it was even still open.   
Toshiyuki walked in, hiding his face a little. Altough it was often that he was mistaken for a girl - he had pretty feminine features, after all - it would be embarassing if someone were to notice that he was a boy. He didn’t mind being referred to as a girl as long as he wouldn’t be annoyed.  
Sitting down at a table, he noticed that there was no other customers in the shop, even ones which he noticed to be regulars. *It’s a tuesday, and in the middle of the afternoon,* he reminded himself. They were probably at work and such. After a few moments of fretting, Biggie Cheese walked in, his chains gleaming from the light filtering through the window.  
“Biggie!” Toshiyuki smiled at him. “Why did you want to meet here? We don’t come here often, and I haven’t eaten yet,” he added in an annoyed tone. “We should have gone somewhere to eat instead...”   
Biggie Cheese laughed. “Then, let’s go someplace else...”   
Toshiyuki fidgeted. Usually, when they would go here and Toshiyuki would complain, Biggie Cheese would give him some sort of “punishment” when they got home.   
“Or, does my Toshi not want his punishment that bad?~” It was almost as if Biggie Cheese was a mind reader.  
“I want to go some place else,” he begged. “I don’t want boba today.”  
Biggie cheese gave a grin. “Come on, then.” He beckoned Toshiyuki towards the bathroom.  
Toshiyuki already knew what was coming next. He and biggie had done it time and time again. They slipped into the handicap stall. Toshiyuki placed his hands on the wall and stuck out his ass, awaiting his punishment.  
Biggie Cheese took off his hat to reveal a few contents, mostly ones he only used with his beloved Toshi. He took out the vibrator and carefully placed his hat back on.  
Biggie gave Toshi the vibrator to prepare it for his ass. Toshiyuki began to suck on it, giving a low hum when Biggie started to make it vibrate. Once it was thickly coated in Toshiyuki’s saliva, he took it out of his mouth and slipped it into Toshiyuki’s entrance.  
Toshiyuki let out a low moan, rocking his hips backward as it went deeper. Finally, it was fully in. Biggie upped the setting slightly, recieving a small groan from Toshiyuki.  
Toshiyuki did his best to get adjusted to it. He and biggie had done it before, and this time wasn’t as bad as the ones before. After a moment, he was able to put on a completely normal expression, excluding the occasional bucking he did.  
“Is my baby ready?” Biggie cooed. “My phone will take care of the settings, so no need to worry about that.”  
Biggie and Toshiyuki left the shop, making their way towards Chuck E Cheese. Biggie always claimed that the mouse reminded him of someone, and if never failed to make Toshiyuki laugh.  
The summer heat and the vibrator up Toshiyuki’s ass didn’t pair very well.  
Toshiyuki began to fidget, clearly a little uncomfortable.  
“We’re almost there,” Biggie soothed.  
After a few more minutes of what Toshiyuki claims as torture, Biggie Cheese walked into Chuck E Cheese, with Toshiyuki stumbling behind him.   
Toshiyuki made a beeline for the restroom, but Biggie Cheese pulled him back with a grin.  
“Didn’t you say that you needed to eat? We should eat first,” Biggie said.  
“Biggie...” Toshiyuki knew that Biggie Cheese was well aware of what Biggie was doing, and what it was doing to him. “Whatever...” They sat down to eat together. After about a few minutes of eating, Toshi couldn’t take it anymore. He hurried off to the bathroom, not checking to see if Biggie followed him - and he didn’t quite care if he did, either.  
Leaning against the stall like he did about 20 minutes ago, he hastily reached around to his ass and pulled out the vibrator, it coming out with a loud *pop* and a moan.  
The sound of chains rattling echoed through the bathroom. “Biggie... Biggie..” Toshiyuki moaned, pressing his teeth into his arm as he tried to bite back a moan.  
”Toshiii~,” he called. Toshiyuki quickly went to go and unlock the door for Biggie, and shut the door behind him with a *snap* from the lock.  
”I can’t,” he breathed. “Biggie... Biggie...” lost in love and lust, Toshiyuki let out another moan. He was losing control.||  
Biggie helped to prop him up. Although Toshiyuki was a little bigger than Biggie, Toshiyuki was considerably weaker than Biggie.  
”Let’s go home,” Biggie cooed. “It was a long day.”   
They hurried to disinfect the vibrator.  
They hurried home, Toshiyuki shaking a little. He hardly hated the punishments given by Biggie, and this one had to be one of his favorites.  
Toshiyuki unlocked the door to Toshiyuki’s apartment, his keys jingling together. Pushing the door open, he allowed Biggie Cheese to come in.


	2. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am into piss. ueah im a pissbaby. So fucking what

whydid the chapter duplicate skip to the next one babe


	3. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am into piss. ueah im a pissbaby. So fucking what

“Umm... Biggie...” Toshiyuki squirmed. “I really have to...” He didn’t want to say it out loud, but Biggie was sure of what he had to do. “But we’re gonna seem weird if we just go into random places to use their restroom.. what should we do...”  
Biggie gave a grin. “Come on, then. We can go back to your place, since its closer.”  
Toshiyuki gave him a nod as he hurriedly pulled down his skirt, shaking.  
Eventually they got to Toshiyuki’s small apartment. Toshiyuki quickly pulled the keys from his sweater pockets, shoving the key into the hole.   
“I don’t think I can.. augh...” He leaned on his table, trying to take pressure off his bladder.   
“Oops!” Biggie grinned as he ‘accidentally’ bumped into Toshi, shoving his bladder into the table, which earned Biggie a loud gasp from Toshi. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Can’t you make it to the bathroom? We’re already here!” He said teasingly.  
“Waaah... Biggie...” Tears sprung to Toshiyuki’s eyes. “Why’d you do thaat..” A trail of pee was leaking down his legs, soaking his underwear.  
“I didn’t meaaan to,” Biggie said, mocking Toshiyuki’s whiny tone.  
Toshiyuki collasped on the floor. The urge to let it go was unbearable, and Biggie putting pressure on his bladder did nothing more but fan the flame.  
And add gasoline. And firewood. Oh, and probably some more matches too, for good measure.  
Biggie gave a small laugh as he watched Toshiyuki squirm. Toshiyuki got onto his knees, trying to get up. Biggie then pushed Toshiyuki back down, specifically aiming for his stomach.  
Toshi let out another groan, trying to hold it in as much as he could. “Biggie... please..” he begged.  
“Get up,” He demanded. “I want to see.”  
“Urgh...” Toshiyuki took his time getting up, but eventually, with the help of Biggie, he was able to stand. He rubbed his legs together, trying to keep the pee in.  
“Let me see,” Biggie demanded once again.  
Toshi had run fantasies like this before, but he never thought that it would come true. He slowly lifted his skirt, showing off his pink underwear and... well...  
Biggie licked his lips. He wrapped one of his hands behind Toshi’s back. Confused, Toshiyuki scooted a bit closer. Biggie then shoved his other hand into Toshiyuki’s stomach, firmly pressing against his bladder.  
“B-Biggieee!~” Toshiyuki let out a wail, and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Thank god he had just gotten hardwood floors, because the pee shot almost on impact.  
Toshiyuki gripped onto Biggie’s shoulder as he shot his pee, unaware of where it was going. It partly splashed on Biggie, who only grinned in response. Toshi moaned all the way, relief washing over him.  
“I got my skirt dirty...” And, sure enough, a bit of pee had sadly gotten onto his pants.  
“We can wash it, can’t we? Let’s get you cleaned up,” Biggie cheese cooed.


	4. piss awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piss toys and self fucking, the perfect fic

Toshiyuki was attempting to set up the FaceTime call, muttering curses as his phone kept falling down. “Heyyy… can you hear me?~” Toshiyuki called as he continued to prop it up. Once up, he sat down on his bed, the box that Biggie had sent him right beside him  
“Did you look in the box yet…?” Biggie inquired. He seemed sleepy - although, Biggie had mentioned that he had gone to a bar earlier. He must have been drunk or something along those lines. It wasn’t rare for Biggie to drink too much, and leave Toshi to care for him afterwards. Unfortunately, Toshiyuki wasn’t home, and wouldn’t be home for months. Although Toshi promised that he wouldn’t go out and do it with some stranger, Biggie was worried about his needs, and often called with him and had these “sessions”.  
“Not yet… you told me not to,” Toshiyuki reminded him. “Can I open it now, though?” Toshiyuki would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious by nature.   
“Go ahead,” Biggie replied.  
Toshiyuki began peeling back the tape as it came off with a loud ripping sound. He was sure they were toys of some kind, but he wasn’t sure what. He wasn’t quite sure if he needed new ones, anyway - he had already brought some, so…  
Toshiyuki dug into the contents of the box. “Biggie?” His face flushed hot, as if they had never done “it” before. Although Toshiyuki had next to no shame, he was often surprised at certain things Biggie did if they hadn’t done it before.   
“Take them out,” Biggie demanded, his speech slurring slightly. “I want to see you use them…”  
a little bigger than I expected it to be, though,” he admitted under his breath. “Oh - put the other things in the box aside,” he added. “We’ll use them another night, so don’t look inside their packaging either.”  
“Well, whatever… don’t get mad if I can’t fit the whole thing in me.” Toshiyuki began to lick up and down the base, obviously avoiding taking it in his mouth. Alongside the dildo being above average in length, the thickness wasn’t something he wanted to mess with.   
Once it was mostly coated in his saliva, Toshiyuki tentatively began to take it in his mouth, hoping he wouldn’t choke. Although Toshi didn’t have much a gag reflex, he began to cough once it was around two thirds of the way into his mouth. Bobbing his head a few times around it, making sure that he wouldn’t push himself too much, he finally took his head off, a single string of saliva connecting him and the dildo.  
Biggie moaned, and although Toshi couldn’t see it because of the angle, he was sure that he was stroking himself.  
Toshiyuki turned away from the camera and settled himself over the dildo, trying to position himself correctly. Biggie was always the top - he wasn’t a switch like Toshi was, but he was just fine with that - so he wasn’t quite sure of how to do it.  
Once he felt pretty good about the angle, he slowly pushed it in, giving a load moan. He began to squirm, just the tip feeling like it was too much.  
Biggie was always pretty good at silencing his moans, and yet his filled the room. Toshiyuki let out a small sigh - hopefully no one would hear them. How thin were these walls, again…?  
Toshiyuki re-positioned himself over the dildo, trying to regulate his breathing. Once he felt a little more comfortable, he went down another one or two inches.  
Toshiyuki moaned loudly, silencing himself not a moment later.   
“I want to see you,” Biggie demanded.   
Toshiyuki nodded and turned to face the camera, leaning back a little so that Biggie could see some of the action. He went down two more inches with another moan, squirming uncomfortably with the length already in him. Two more inches to go… I really can’t do it.  
Toshiyuki voiced his concerns, moaning as he tried to complete his sentence. “I- ahh.. biggie!~ I don’t think that it’ll all- hngh.. fit..” Toshi managed to pant out.  
“Put it in later. Deal with what you have now,” Biggie instructed him. Toshi responded with a moan and a nod.  
Toshiyuki obeyed Biggie and began to bounce on the length inside him, squirming and letting out loud moans, his cock twitching.   
He could hear Biggie let out a “Fuck…” and a grunt on the other end. He assumed that Biggie had came - he was panting, covering his mouth as he let out low moans. He paused for a moment and allowed to give Biggie a second to himself before he continued.  
Toshiyuki felt himself grow closer, and he continued to bounce on the dildo faster, moaning as he grew accustomed to the new size. Although he had never had something as big as this in him before, he definitely liked the new change of pace.   
God, I have to pee…  
Toshiyuki silenced his thoughts, sliding himself up and down the dildo.   
I have to piss so fucking baaad!  
No!! Wait until after, he begged himself.  
Toshiyuki pushed himself down onto the dildo, not realizing he had gone too far, and had gone down the entirety of the dildo. Biggie let out a loud moan, but it surely didn’t top Toshi’s moan that was practically nearing a scream as he realized what he had done.   
Fuck it. If I have to go, then I’ll fucking go.  
Toshiyuki leaned back a little as cum shot out of his cock, dripping onto his phone screen. He stroked his dick, grunting and moaning from the overstimulation. He felt so full, between the giant cock in his ass, the cum shooting from his dick, and his hand stroking his cock. He continued to lightly grind on the dildo as he continued to come.  
Eventually, the stream of cum stopped, and a new stream of pee began. Biggie seemed surprised, but he didn’t hate it. Toshiyuki bounced hard on the fake dick in his ass as he continued to piss himself, thankful that he had scooted back on the bed a little before they had begun their session. Otherwise, it would’ve ended up on that floor, and that smell would’ve stayed there for a while…  
“Biggie!! Biiiggie!!~” He gave his final loudest moan as he slowly slid himself off of the toy (along with a few last bounces), discarding it on the bed as he laid down, lazily stroking his cock as he watched Biggie come again. His little show had surely pushed Biggie to the end yet another time.  
“That was great,” Biggie cooed. “You should go to bed, tomorrow’s gonna be a long day, and it’s already kinda late. A little past 11 PM…”  
Toshiyuki wasn’t listening, and was already passed out, the tip of the dildo still in him.  
“Goodnight, Toshiii.” Biggie hung up the call, a blank screen displaying on Toshiyuki’s phone as he snored.


End file.
